Percy and Nico! remake!
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: remake of Percy and Nico! better than first, i think. things don't go too fast as far as the time. Percy and Nico have been together ever since Percy swam in the river Styx. now, things are going to get tough. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a remake of "Percy and Nico" since I wasn't happy with the other one. I don't own anything.

P.S. I'm starting from before Percy took his dip in the river Styx. And this is in 3rd POV

"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right."

"This was your idea."

"I know, but now that we're here-"

"Just wait on shore. If anything happens to me… Well maybe Hades will get his wish, and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all."

He didn't look pleased with that thought and, right before Percy looked away, he thought he saw a look of sadness and fear and- something Percy couldn't place.

Percy concentrated on the small of his back as his mortal spot. With that, he stepped into the river.

After feeling like he was dying a pain 50 times that of boiling in acid. Suddenly, when he thought he would die for sure, a voice called to him. 'The cord! Remember your lifeline, dummy!' Percy recognized that voice. But instead of deciding to find out whose it was he felt a tingle on his lower back.

"Hey, Percy." The voice was much more clear now. "Come on back. We're going swimming." The familiar voice belonged to Nico.

The cord strengthened.

Nico offered his hand to help Percy up. Nico was in his swimsuit and a tight black tee shirt. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." Percy took his hand and he exploded from the river. He landed, exhausted, on the sand.

"Are you okay?" Nico said jumping up and hugging Percy tightly. Nico remembered that Percy didn't know that Nico loved him and started to pull away but found he couldn't. Percy had wrapped his arms around him and held him there.

"I'm fine."

Two Years Later

"Percy. Wake up, Percy," Nico said while shaking Percy gently.

"Why?" Percy mumbled.

"You have class."

"What?" Percy bolted upright. He heard laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Nico laughed.

Percy realized it was Saturday and groaned. He punched Nico lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey," Nico said sounding hurt, "is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Percy just rolled his eyes. "So are you taking me to see 'Splice'? You also promised me you would take me to lunch."

"Oh, you mean on our date?"

Nico blushed. He still wasn't fully used to this relationship. "Yeah." His blush faded.

"Okay." Percy got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get breakfast.

Nico's blush returned, only more visible. "Get some clothes on!

Percy was only in his boxers. He smirked. "You know you like me like this."

"Shut up, Percy," Nico said with a huge blush on his face and buried his face in his pillow.

Percy laughed. "I love you too." He walked over to Nico and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay," Nico said lifting his head from the pillow. He yelped when Percy picked him up, bridal style, and carried him out the door. "Percy!" Nico yelled. He was blushing slightly, again, mainly because of how he was being carried but also because Percy had still not gotten dressed.

"What?" the green eyed boy asked innocently.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Percy," Nico warned, "if you don't put me down right now-" Percy sat down on the couch with his boyfriend still in his arms and kissed him. Nico immediately forgot what he was mad about.

Percy nibbled on Nico's lower lip who opened his mouth willingly. He took this to his advantage and slid his tongue into the wet cavern. He brushed his tongue against Nico's earning a moan.

The older demigod moved from Nico's mouth down his jaw to his neck. He kissed and nipped at the soft skin behind the others ear.

"Ah!" the black eyed boy gasped. He felt Percy's hand wander up his shirt and massage his stomach.

Nico was pushed backwards onto the couch with Percy straddling him. Nico's hands locked themselves into Percy's hair. Percy moved his hand farther up Nico's stomach to his chest, finally getting the shirt over his head.

Percy trailed kisses down Nico's stomach and Nico moaned. Percy moved back to Nico's lips and grinded his hips against Nico's. Nico went crazy.

"Percy! Oh gods, Percy!" Percy stopped for a moment just to see what Nico would do. The teen looked at Percy with wanting eyes. "More." His voice was filled with need. Percy smirked and dragged his boyfriend upstairs into Percy's room and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on top and ground into him again, harder. "Don't stop! Please, Percy! More!"

That's what Percy gave him. He stripped Nico of everything, pants and boxers. He had already gotten rid of the shirt.

Percy looked down at Nico's body hungrily. He had waited for a long time for this. He stripped himself of his own boxers and brushed his hips teasingly against Nico's. Nico moaned and pulled Percy closer.

Lets just say they didn't eat breakfast.

Okay… Tell me how it was. Please! Review!


	2. AN: sorry!

I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to the Apostle Islands from Thursday to Friday. Don't get mad at me, please.

Thanks for understading!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this is a remake of "Percy and Nico" since I wasn't happy with the other one. I don't own anything.

P.S. I'm starting from before Percy took his dip in the river Styx. And this is in 3rd POV

"Percy," Nico said, "maybe he's right."

"This was your idea."

"I know, but now that we're here-"

"Just wait on shore. If anything happens to me… Well maybe Hades will get his wish, and you'll be the child of the prophecy after all."

He didn't look pleased with that thought and, right before Percy looked away, he thought he saw a look of sadness and fear and- something Percy couldn't place.

Percy concentrated on the small of his back as his mortal spot. With that, he stepped into the river.

After feeling like he was dying a pain 50 times that of boiling in acid. Suddenly, when he thought he would die for sure, a voice called to him. 'The cord! Remember your lifeline, dummy!' Percy recognized that voice. But instead of deciding to find out whose it was he felt a tingle on his lower back.

"Hey, Percy." The voice was much more clear now. "Come on back. We're going swimming." The familiar voice belonged to Nico.

The cord strengthened.

Nico offered his hand to help Percy up. Nico was in his swimsuit and a tight black tee shirt. "Come on. Everyone's waiting." Percy took his hand and he exploded from the river. He landed, exhausted, on the sand.

"Are you okay?" Nico said jumping up and hugging Percy tightly. Nico remembered that Percy didn't know that Nico loved him and started to pull away but found he couldn't. Percy had wrapped his arms around him and held him there.

"I'm fine."

Two Years Later

"Percy. Wake up, Percy," Nico said while shaking Percy gently.

"Why?" Percy mumbled.

"You have class."

"What?" Percy bolted upright. He heard laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Nico laughed.

Percy realized it was Saturday and groaned. He punched Nico lightly in the shoulder.

"Hey," Nico said sounding hurt, "is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Percy just rolled his eyes. "So are you taking me to see 'Splice'? You also promised me you would take me to lunch."

"Oh, you mean on our date?"

Nico blushed. He still wasn't fully used to this relationship. "Yeah." His blush faded.

"Okay." Percy got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get breakfast.

Nico's blush returned, only more visible. "Get some clothes on!

Percy was only in his boxers. He smirked. "You know you like me like this."

"Shut up, Percy," Nico said with a huge blush on his face and buried his face in his pillow.

Percy laughed. "I love you too." He walked over to Nico and kissed his cheek. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Okay," Nico said lifting his head from the pillow. He yelped when Percy picked him up, bridal style, and carried him out the door. "Percy!" Nico yelled. He was blushing slightly, again, mainly because of how he was being carried but also because Percy had still not gotten dressed.

"What?" the green-eyed boy asked innocently.

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Percy," Nico warned, "if you don't put me down right now-" Percy sat down on the couch with his boyfriend still in his arms and kissed him. Nico immediately forgot what he was mad about.

Percy nibbled on Nico's lower lip who opened his mouth willingly. He took this to his advantage and slid his tongue into the wet cavern. He brushed his tongue against Nico's earning a moan.

The older demigod moved from Nico's mouth down his jaw to his neck. He kissed and nipped at the soft skin behind the others ear.

"Ah!" the black eyed boy gasped. He felt Percy's hand wander up his shirt and massage his stomach.

Nico was pushed backwards onto the couch with Percy straddling him. Nico's hands locked themselves into Percy's hair. Percy moved his hand farther up Nico's stomach to his chest, finally getting the shirt over his head.

Percy trailed kisses down Nico's stomach and Nico moaned. Percy moved back to Nico's lips and grinded his hips against Nico's. Nico went crazy.

"Percy! Oh gods, Percy!" Percy stopped for a moment just to see what Nico would do. The teen looked at Percy with wanting eyes. "More." His voice was filled with need. Percy smirked and dragged his boyfriend upstairs into Percy's room and pushed him onto the bed. He climbed on top and ground into him again, harder. "Don't stop! Please, Percy! More!"

That's what Percy gave him. He stripped Nico of everything, pants and boxers. He had already gotten rid of the shirt.

Percy looked down at Nico's body hungrily. He had waited for a long time for this. He stripped himself of his own boxers and brushed his hips teasingly against Nico's. Nico moaned and pulled Percy closer.

Lets just say they didn't eat breakfast.

Percy woke up first. He looked at the boy he had in his arms. He looked over Nico's bare body. Their legs were entwined and their bodies were pressed closely together. Only the thin sheets covered their hips and legs. He smiled at Nico who had his face buried in Percy's chest. Percy wrapped his arms tighter around Nico. He breathed in the scent of the boy he loved and kissed his forehead. Percy decided he should wake the younger teen so they could shower.

"Nico, love. Wake up." Nico stirred slightly and mumbled something into Percy's chest. Percy chuckled. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." He started to get up until he felt a hand latch onto his arm. "I'm not staying in bed, but I'll let you join me." Nico's eyes opened and he nodded but didn't get up.

"Carry me," Nico said sleepily. Percy laughed again and picked up his boyfriend. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the water to start the shower.

When the water was warm he stepped in. Nico followed.

Percy washed Nico's hair and back. He then did his own hair.

They stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around their waists. When they got back to the bedroom Nico sat on the bed and Percy picked out some clothes. He decided on white and blue sleeveless shirt and kaki shorts for himself and took Nico's liking for black into consideration as he picked out clothes for him (Nico spent a lot of time at Percy's so they decided to have some extra clothes for Nico there just in case). He chose a black tee shirt with a skull on the back and black jeans.

They got dressed and headed down the stairs for lunch.

The second they got to the bottom of the stairs a huge hellhound, two times the size of Ms. O' Leary, crashed through the wall. Percy had no time to get out of the way when it picked him up and threw him through the opposite wall.

"Percy!" Nico screamed. Before the monster went after Percy again, Nico tried something. 'I'm a son of Hades,' he thought (way to state the obvious, Nico!). 'it will listen to me. …Hopefully.' "Come," he ordered the hellhound hoping he sounded threatening. The hellhound stopped only to look at him like, 'what are you, an idiot?' and ran at Percy who had just freed himself of the pieces of wall that had fallen on him. "Percy, look out!" Nico yelled but not soon enough. The beast grabbed Percy around the middle and shook him like a dog toy.

The hellhound stopped abruptly, dropped Percy, and disappeared into the shadows.

Nico looked at Percy and ran over to him. Percy was lying motionless on the ground. His clothes had been shredded and- was that blood? Nico turned pale. 'No,' he thought. 'No, no, no, no!' "No!" He started shaking as tears slid down his cheeks. Nico tested his boyfriend's pulse. 'Yes! He's still alive. He'll make it!'

"No," a voice said from behind him, "he won't. I will make sure of that." Nico recognized that voice.

"Dad!" He turned sharply. Hades stood there frowning at his son. "You- you sent that hellhound to kill Percy," Nico said appalled. He became mad- no, not mad, pissed off- at his dad.

"Yes," Hades replied.

Nico tried to contain his anger. Honestly, he did. But try holding back when your father wants to kill, and almost succeeded, your boyfriend (or girlfriend). See? You can't even imagine it.

Nico's vision turned red and he exploded. "What the FUCK, Dad? Why the fuck would you try to kill my boyfriend?" Hades opened his mouth to answer but his son cut him off. He was on a roll. "He's your brother's son for Zeus' sake! He would send you to Tartarus if you did!" Hades' eyes flashed in anger. Never had he been talked back to, much less yelled at, by anyone. Hades opened his mouth but was cut off by Nico. "You gods are so insensitive! It's like you have no feelings whatsoever! You think that just because you're a god you can do anything with no consequences! What about being despised by your kids? Do you like that? If you really care about me don't interfere! Otherwise, go ahead and make our lives miserable!" Nico stopped yelling. He was breathing heavily and shaking.

Hades was silent for a moment taking all of what Nico said in. "Nico-" he started.

"No, Dad, I have one last thing," Nico said calmly. "If you kill Percy you can expect me to be there as well. Dead. You won't stop me from being with him."

Hades was steaming and started to say something when he felt something cold and sharp against the back of his neck. Nico's eyes widened. "Uncle," he said bowing respectfully.

Poseidon chuckled. "No need to bow, Nico. "You are my son's boyfriend, correct?" Nico blushed and nodded. He wondered how much the gods knew of his relationship with Percy. Poseidon smiled. He turned his attention back to Hades. "You will not kill, or even touch my son in a way of harm or I will make sure you never leave the underworld again under any circumstance. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Brother." Hades disappeared. Poseidon lowered his trident and smiled at Nico.

"You know," he said placing a hand on Nico's shoulder, "you're like a second son to me. I love you as much as I love Percy."

Nico grinned widely. Still, he was very surprised when his uncle hugged him. Nico never heard those words directed at him by anyone, let alone a god. And he was never hugged.

Poseidon pulled away and walked over to Percy. He touched Percy's Achilles spot and slowly the wound began to close. Nico ran over and knelt beside his boyfriend.

Percy groaned. "Nico?" he said opening his eyes.

Nico smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Percy tightly. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Percy smiled. "You're not getting rid if me that easily." He looked down at himself. "I guess I need to change so we can go see 'Splice'."

Nico shook his head. "You should rest. We can go later."

Percy laughed. "Fine, fine. But at least let me change out of these 'clothes'. Nico laughed a little at the quotes Percy made at the word 'clothes'. He kissed his boyfriend and helped him get upstairs.

What do you think? Review please!

Sister


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I hope you can forgive me! I've been really busy lately! I know, that's probably not a good excuse for not updating in…how long? I don't want to look it up. ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I don't own PJO. If I did, there would probably be a different pairing instead of Percabeth.

Previously:

Nico smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Percy tightly. "I thought I lost you," he whispered.

Percy smiled. "You're not getting rid of me that easily." He looked down at himself. "I guess I need to change so we can go see 'Splice'."

Nico shook his head. "You should rest. We can go later."

Percy laughed. "Fine, fine. But at least let me change out of these 'clothes'. Nico laughed a little at the quotes Percy made at the word 'clothes'. He kissed his boyfriend and helped him get upstairs.

Now:

Once The two teens got upstairs Nico found some new clothes for Percy.

"Here," Nico said, handing Percy a tee shirt and jeans.

"Thanks," Percy said. Percy tore the rest of his shredded shirt off as well as his shorts that were also in shreds.

Nico blushed at his boyfriend's clothing, or lack of. He turned quickly to not let Percy see his red face. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) Percy had caught it and walked over to Nico after he was dressed and wrapped his arms around the other's waist from behind.

"You know," Percy whispered in Nico's ear making him shiver, "you're adorable when you blush." Nico's blush only grew and Percy smiled. "And I hope you know that I'm not going to let your dad get in the way of our relationship."

"I know," Nico said as the older teen turned him around to face him. "Your dad told me that he was going to help us too."

Percy smiled at him. "Well I guess we don't have much to worry about then."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Percy leaned down and kissed Nico. It was a light kiss. Nothing like earlier in the day Nico thought with a huge blush.

"Hm," Percy murmured pulling away from the kiss, "what're you thinking about?"

"Just…just about earlier today," he said, his blush growing deeper very quickly.

"Well," Percy said mischievously, "you never know what will happen…"

"Oh, shut up." Nico shoved Percy lightly and pulled away from the embrace. "Once again," he said, blush fading, "we missed another meal."

"Then I guess we'll just have to have a big dinner. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, joy," Nico said sarcastically. "I LOVE surprises."

"Oh, shush. You'll love this one. Now go put on some nice clothes."

"Why nice clothes?"

"You'll see."

Nico sighed, but got out some nice pants and a button-up shirt. Percy dressed up too.

A few minutes later they were ready to leave.

Once they got in the car Percy put a blindfold on Nico. "What's this for?" Nico asked.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Percy said. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you saw it."

"Fine," Nico mumbled. Percy smiled and put the blindfold over his boyfriend's eyes.

When the car stopped and was turned off, Percy took the blindfold off of Nico's eyes. Nico gasped. "Sardi's? But-"

"But what?" Percy got out of the car and opened the door for the surprised son of Hades. Once they got inside Percy walked up to the front. "We have a reservation for Jackson," Percy said.

The host looked through a list. "Ah, yes. Right this way." He led Percy and Nico over to a booth with an amazing view of the city.

Percy looked at the menu. "What would you like?"

Before Nico could even pick up his menu, a manticore leapt into the resturaunt, shattering a window.

People started screaming, and Percy and Nico drew their swords.

"Perseus Jackson" the manticore snarled. "We meet again."

"(Dr.) Thorn," Percy said.

A little girl, probably only four or five years old, sat cowering and crying in a corner.

Nico looked over at the girl. Percy leaned over and, without taking his eyes off Dr. Thorn, whispered to Nico. "Go. Get her out of here."

Nico looked at Percy, hesitating, but only for a second. Then he ran over to the little girl.

Dr. Thorn noticed this, and threw a barb at Nico.

"No!" Percy intercepted the shot and took it himself. He was knocked off his feet.

Dr. Thorn laughed. But as soon as Percy stood again, his laughter stopped. "How-" he started, but was cut off when Percy put his sword to Dr. Thorn's throat.

"The river Styx." With those words, Percy drove his sword straight up into the manticore's throat.

Percy lowered his sword and looked around for Nico. He was in the corner, holding the little girl, whispering comforting words. The girl was hugging him back, clutching Nico's shirt for comfort.

Percy walked over and kneeled down beside them. The girl was slowly calming down.

Once she calmed down enough to speak she said, "Where…where's my mommy?"

Percy looked at Nico. Nico looked sad, but replied, "Don't worry. She's close by. We'll-"

Before Nico could finish his sentence, the girl pointed and shouted, "Mommy!"

Percy and Nico looked to where she was pointing. There, in a pool of blood, was a woman's body. She was probably only in her late twenties.

The girl started to cry again, only harder. It seemed like she understood what happened. Nico held her, but didn't speak. He knew that the little girl wouldn't accept the words like, 'it's okay.'

Again, the girl calmed down. But it took longer than before. Though that was to be expected. She did just lose her mom.

Once she was calm, Percy asked, "What's your name?"

The girl sniffled and looked up at Percy, her eyes holding a look of sadness and fear. "Abby."

Percy smiled and sat next to Nico. "Well, Abby, my name's Percy, and this is Nico."

Abby looked like she was trying to smile, but couldn't.

"Where's your dad, Abby?" Nico asked.

"He…he died."

Percy looked at Nico with a worried expression. "Do you have any other family?" Percy asked.

Abby shook her head. She looked like she was about to cry again. Nico gathered her up into his arms and stood. "We should talk to your mom," Nico told Percy. Percy nodded in agreement.

He whistled. Within minutes, Blackjack flew in. (Hey, Boss!) he greeted. His eyes landed on Nico and Abby. (Who's the girl?)

"Blackjack," Percy said, "this is Abby. Abby, meet Blackjack."

Abby's eyes widened. She stared for a moment. Then she squealed. "A pegasus!"

Percy and Nico smiled. "Do you want to pet him?" Percy asked Abby.

Abby looked so happy and excited that it was almost like she forgot about what just happened. "Yeah!"

Blackjack whinnied. (Whoa, Boss!) Blackjack said to Percy. (I ain't no petting zoo pony!)

"Relax, Blackjack," Percy whispered to Blackjack. "Abby just wants to pet you. She just lost her mother. Let her pet you so she feels a little better."

Blackjack snorted. (Fine.)

During this time, Abby was petting him. "Be nice, Blackjack," Percy told him. Blackjack nodded his large head.

Abby looked at Percy. "You can talk to him?" Percy smiled and nodded. Abby said, "How?"

Nico kneeled down beside Abby. "I guess we have something to tell you."

"We should probably go to my house," Percy told Nico.

Nico nodded. "It looks like you'll get to ride him," Nico said.

Abby squealed again. "Yay!"

Nico and Percy smiled. Percy got on Blackjack's back and Nico lifted Abby up to him. Nico climbed on the pegasus's back behind the little girl. Percy turned his head to look at Abby. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Abby said excitedly.

"Alright. Hold on to me tight."

"Okay!"

"Ready, Blackjack?" Percy asked the black pegasus.

(Ready as I'll ever be. Giving little girls rides like I'm a state fair pony,) Blackjack muttered.

Percy ignored him and made sure Blackjack was taking off smoothly, mainly for Abby's sake.

Abby yelped when Blackjack jumped off the ledge. She buried her face in Percy's shoulder and held on even tighter. Nico, who was sitting behind her, held on to her tighter and reassured her that it was okay and that they were flying.

Abby squinted her eyes open a bit to look down. She squeaked and leaned back on Percy and made sure that Nico was holding on to her tight enough so she wouldn't fall.

After a few minutes they arrived at Percy's house.

"Okay, Blackjack," Percy said, "drop us off on the roof."

(Sure thing, Boss).

Blackjack landed smoothly and quietly (as quiet as he could) on the roof.

Nico looked at Abby. "Abby, we're here. You can open your eyes now."

Abby opened her eyes a bit then closed them again.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked kneeling down in front of the little girl who was trembling. She shook her head. "Are you afraid of heights?" Abby nodded. Nico gathered her up in his arms. "You wanna say bye to Blackjack?" Abby leaned back a bit and nodded. "Come on." Nico picked her up and brought her over to Blackjack.

Abby petted the pegasus's nose and said, "Bye, Blackjack." Blackjack, sensing that the girl needed a bit of comfort, nuzzled her hand and cheek. Abby giggled.

The pegasus galloped across the roof and took off, heading back to camp.

Once Blackjack was out of sight Percy came over and said, "We should get inside. It's cold out."

Abby shivered, proving Percy's point.

Nico took off his jacket and placed it around Abby's shoulders. She smiled at him and Nico smiled back, a real smile, the smile that he only gave to Percy. And now Abby.

Nico picked the girl up and Percy led the way back down to his mom's apartment.

…

It didn't take long until they arrived at the door to the apartment. Percy knocked. He heard a voice that he recognized as his mother's say, "Paul, can you get that?"

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Percy's stepdad.

He smiled at Percy and said, "Hey, Percy." Then he saw Nico and Abby. "Hey Nico. Who's this?"

"I'm Abby," Abby said shyly.

Paul chuckled. "It's nice to meet you, Abby."

"Paul," Percy said, "where's my mom?"

Paul seemed to recognize this as a moment of 'something's wrong' and led Percy ad Nico, who was still holding Abby, into the apartment's living room.

"Percy!" Sally said. "Nico! How are you?"

"We're good, Mom," Percy said. He motioned with his eyes toward Abby.

"And who's this?"

"Sally," Nico said, "this is Abby. Abby, meet Percy's mom."

"Hi," Abby said.

"Hello, Abby," Sally said.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" Percy said.

Sally looked a little worried, but nodded. She led Percy into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Sally asked.

"Mom, I took Nico out to Sardi's tonight, but a manticore got in and we managed to kill it, but Abby's mom… Well, she didn't make it."

Sally seemed to realize where this was going.

"Abby's dad is dead and she doesn't have any relatives that are alive, so we aren't sure what to do," Percy said. "She can see through the Mist because I called Blackjack to take us here and she saw him as a pegasus. I think she might be a demigod."

Sally nodded. "But do you think it would be good to bring her to camp at such a young age?"

"She has no family, her father's gone, she has no place to go. I mean, if Nico and I could take her, we would, but I don't think we can. It'd be too dangerous."

"Alright."

"I'm going to call Grover and see if he can find out if she's a half-blood for sure."

Sally nodded. "If you need a place for her in the meantime, I bet Paul and I could take her."

"Who would we be taking?" Paul came into the kitchen.

"Paul," Sally said, "Percy thinks Abby's a half-blood. I want to check with you if it's okay for us to take care of her until Percy's friend, Grover, could make sure of that."

"Yeah," Paul said. "That'd be fine."

"Cool," Percy said. "Thanks, Paul."

"Should we tell Abby?" Sally asked.

"No." Percy shook his head. "Not yet. It might scare her too much."

"What should we do then?"

"I think we should just say that you could keep her here. We can't tell her anything too extreme yet."

"Okay," Paul said.

"I'm going to IM Grover. Mom, will you tell Nico and have him tell Abby?"

"Sure, Percy," Sally said.

"Thanks."

Percy walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Once mist started to form, he threw a drachma into the mist and said, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Grover Underwood. Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered and turned into a picture of Grover sitting next to Juniper in the forest.

"Grover!" Percy said.

"Percy!" the satyr said. "Hey man!"

"Hey, Percy!" Juniper said.

"Hey, Juniper," Percy said. He turned to Grover. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what's up?" Grover asked.

"I was at a resturaunt earlier and a manticore attacked. A girl, probably five, lost her mom. She has no dad; no other family. Her name's Abby, and Nico and I think she's a demigod."

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, man."

Percy waved his hand through the mist. Now they had to wait.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Sister~


End file.
